Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a nebulizer, and particularly relates to a nozzle of the nebulizer.
Description of the Related Art
A nebulization for respiratory tract disease treatment is one of popularity medical therapy for recent years. The nebulized particle can inhale from the nose and mouth into the bronchiole then diffuse to whole alveoli so that nebulized drug is absorbed completely in the human body for well treatment. Generally speaking, the way of nebulization has pneumatic and ultrasonic types, and the pneumatic nebulization needs a pump and a nozzle.
The nozzle operation will generate a resistance caused by many factors, for example, the structure of nozzle, the specification of a nebulizer and so on. The above descriptive factors also affect the size of nebulized particle. Furthermore, the higher resistance of the nozzle needs more power consumption to drive it so that the desirable nebulized particle size has been achieved more than 35 watts power consumption of the nebulizer on the present market. However, higher power consumption of the pump has a larger size of the pump and enhances the noise interference and more electricity waste so as to inconvenience for users to carry and use.
Thus, there is an important issue for manufacturer to design high efficiency and low resistance of the nozzle.